Soundtracks
All soundtracks are arranged in order by the release date of each series. Some of the soundtracks are also used in other books. Visit Pixelberry's Youtube Channel: https://www.youtube.com/user/PlayPixelberry/ to check out their playlists. More soundtracks coming soon. Soundtrack Release Dates: * October 26, 2017 - It Lives in the Woods * November 16, 2017 - High School Story * December 7, 2017 - Endless Summer * February 26, 2018 - The Royal Romance * July 9, 2018 - Perfect Match * December 11, 2018 - The Freshman * March 8, 2019 - The Elementalists * April 26, 2019 - A Courtesan of Rome * June 27, 2019 - Veil of Secrets * July 11, 2019 - Desire & Decorum * September 4, 2019 - America's Most Eligible It Lives in the Woods It Lives in the Woods - Last Serenity It Lives in the Woods - From the Shadows It Lives in the Woods - Don’t Blink It Lives in the Woods - Fight or Flight It Lives in the Woods - Into the Night High School Story Laura Shigihara - First Day (High School Story Choices)|High School Story Theme Song Laura Shigihara - First Day (High School Story Choices) Live High School Story - Homeroom Hijinks High School Story - First Kiss High School Story - Piano Sonata No. 16 in C Major High School Story - BandGoals High School Story - Banding Together High School Story - Double Overtime High School Story - Senior Prank Endless Summer Endless Summer - Adventurer's Theme Endless Summer - Kickback Endless Summer - Surf and Sand Endless Summer - Legends of the Past Endless Summer - Whispered Farewell Endless Summer - The Hunted Endless Summer - At Dawn, We Rise The Royal Romance The Royal Romance - Sunshine Promenade The Royal Romance - A Moment Together The Royal Romance - Twilight Serenade The Royal Romance - The Stroke of Midnight The Royal Romance - Crowning Achievement Perfect Match Perfect Match - Slow Motion Rapture Perfect Match - Electric Sheep Perfect Match - Digital Daydream The Freshman series The Freshman - Campus Tour The Freshman - Weekend Vibes The Freshman - Orientation The Freshman - Study Buddies The Freshman - Winter in July The Freshman - Breathe The Freshman - Crash Course The Freshman - Finals Week The Freshman - All Nighter The Freshman - Sleigh Girl, Sleigh The Freshman - Road Trip The Freshman - Anywhere Together The Freshman - Open Mic The Freshman - Looking Back The Elementalists The Elementalists - Enchanted The Elementalists - Belonging The Elementalists - Smoke and Mirrors The Elementalists - Day in the Sun The Elementalists - The Witching Hour The Elementalists - Something Wicked The Elementalists - Double the Trouble The Elementalists - Moonlit A Courtesan of Rome A Courtesan of Rome - When in Rome A Courtesan of Rome - Bacchanalia A Courtesan of Rome - The Will of the Goddess A Courtesan of Rome - Gaul Remembers A Courtesan of Rome - Clear Skies A Courtesan of Rome - Hopeless Romantic A Courtesan of Rome - We Who Are About to Die, Salute You Veil of Secrets Veil of Secrets - Lighthouse Veil of Secrets - Secrets Uncovered Veil of Secret - Day's End Desire & Decorum Desire & Decorum - Autumn's Folly Desire & Decorum - Rose Garden Repose Desire & Decorum - Sonorous Victory Desire & Decorum - Joy in the Countryside Desire & Decorum - Cherry Orchard Breeze Desire & Decorum - Farewell Darling Desire & Decorum - To London Desire & Decorum - Arrival to Edgewater Desire & Decorum - Never Say Goodbye Desire & Decorum - The Darkening Road Desire & Decorum - Parlor Room Rivalry Desire & Decorum - Pistols at Dawn Desire & Decorum - Counting Down to You America's Most Eligible America's Most Eligible - In It to Win It America's Most Eligible - Survival of the Hottest America's Most Eligible - Game of Love America's Most Eligible - Cloud 9 America's Most Eligible - Party Animal America's Most Eligible - Glittered Groove More Soundtracks Some of the soundtracks from The Freshman, Most Wanted, Rules of Engagement, The Crown & The Flame, The Haunting of Braidwood Manor, and #LoveHacks can be found in this website: http://web.archive.org/web/20190418171520/http://danielshvarts.com/pixelberry-studios-choices/. Some book soundtracks are not composed by Pixelberry but are rather created by an external studio called Noise Distillery. The list of the music created by them includes: the songs and OST of Platinum, Across the Void, Desire & Decorum, The Elementalists and A Courtesan of Rome which are available in their official SoundCloud account. Category:Soundtracks Category:It Lives Category:High School Story Category:Endless Summer Category:The Royal Romance Category:Perfect Match Category:The Freshman Category:The Elementalists Category:A Courtesan of Rome Category:Desire & Decorum Category:America's Most Eligible